


A Walk in a Winter Wonderland

by BlueFaerieFury



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Hot Cocoa, Love, Snow, Snow Day, Sweet, Winter, clumsy Reader, cuteness, kiss, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFaerieFury/pseuds/BlueFaerieFury
Summary: You and your boyfriend are taking a walk around the city. It's snowing! :)
Relationships: Boyfriendxreader, Reader/Boyfriend, You x Boyfriend
Kudos: 1





	A Walk in a Winter Wonderland

It’s a chilly day, snow gently falling from the sky. The ground is just lightly dusted with the glistening white crystals, roof tops barely covered in the snow. You’re taking a walk around the city with your boyfriend, walking close together along a street lined with cozy houses. One hand holding his, the other holding a mug of hot cocoa, steam rising from the lip of the mug. As you’re both walking, you talk about how both of your days were going. You were just telling him about how your professor called on you to discuss a question in class, and you had almost not known what you were talking about and kept giggling like a weirdo in class. As you were laughing about the story, you were so absorbed that you didn’t see a stick that was disguised in the snow, and tripped. He grabbed you closer just in time to keep you from falling on the ground and you fell into his chest. Suddenly, faces close, you look into each other’s eyes and fall quiet. Then you both start laughing merrily at how close you were to falling, but little did he know that you did fall, you fell deeper in love with him. You gazed up at him while he was smiling and placed your gloved hand on his rosy cheek, pulling him closer to you. You smile as you lean in closer and he takes the hint, moving his face towards yours, you close the distance in a warm, sweet kiss, tasting of the rich, hot cocoa you were drinking.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic that I have ever posted. Please be gentle and honest. I would love critiques and any advice to improve! Thank you for reading! <3 Also I will be cross posting this on Tumblr as well. My Tumblr blog URL is also Bluefaeriefury if you're interested. I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
